Successors of Life and Death
by 4ever NaruIno
Summary: Two rival shinobis from the future that died went back in time and became the successors of life and death… They will change the history of the shinobi world. Second Fanfic... no pairings as of yet...


Successors of Life and Death

**Successors of Life and Death**

**(Chapter 1)**

**Summary : Two rival shinobis from the future that died went back in time and became the successors of life and death… They will change the history of the shinobi world.**

**A/N: My second fanfiction… hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… I'll kick his ass if I do…**

**--**

It was a breezy night when a woman died while giving birth to a child, that child was then taken by the Yondaime and was in the middle of a fight with a bijuu.

**Meanwhile near the fight…**

Two young men wearing a sakkat and a torn up scarf were talking…

"Are you ready to change the future?" a man spoke.

"Hn." The other man replied.

"Guess so… This will be a first step to a new future. Let's do this." The man said with cheerfulness.

"Whatever, meet in the hiding place… Dobe." The other man said as he disappeared from the view.

"Sure, teme." The man said walking towards the battlefield.

**At the battlefield…**

The Yondaime was panting and was near his last breath.

"Tch. I guess it's no choice then… I'll have to use it on you son… I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me…" The man said with a tear in his eyes.

The man then perform handseals but before he finished he was shock of what happen next…

He heard someone yell…

"Summoning Jutsu: Kyuubi!" The man with the sakkat yell and suddenly a big red fox with nine tails appeared.

"**What do you command Death-Sama?"** The fox said and look at the other fox.** " I didn't expect to see myself here…"** He said.

"Heh. Cut it with formalities. Your embarrassing me…" He said with a slight blush. "Anyway, I want you to go near that fox." He said and began a handseal.

"**Hai! I'll stall some time… In exchange for some freedom…"** The fox said.

"Whatever. After I seal him, link me into that boys mind…" The man said.

"**Hai!" **The fox said then rushed into battle.

The fox then went near the enraged fox and they fought. The man just finished his handeseals and called forth "Shiki Fujin: Command!" He shouted and suddenly the Death God appeared.

"**What is it now?"** He asked in an annoyed voice. **" I was just having a nice nap…"** He complained.

"I'm sorry sensei, but could you please seal that enrage fox that was fighting Kyuubi in that boy?" He asked.

"**In exchange for? You know I can't take your life because you're my successor…"** The Death God said.

"In exchange for…gulp" He said shakingly.

"**For?"** The Death God smirked knowing what he will give him.

'_Damn… Why me? I'll have to sleep for another 2 days after this…'_ He thought.

"… 2-years supplies of apples…" He murmurs.

"**Ata boy… You know I love apples… Offer them later in hell, ok?"** He said.

"Yes sensei." The man sadly nodded.

"**Now step aside while I do this."** He said and began to seal the enraged fox at the boy.

After he sealed it onto the boy he whispered first to the boy **"Remember the promise boy."** Then disappeared.

'_Why me?' _He thought. "Mind Link!" he shouted and was transported to the mind of the boy.

**In the mindscape of the boy…**

The man was now in front of a huge cage at the end of a sewer. The man heard a growling sound inside the cage.

"Hey, Dumb Fox get your ass here, NOW!" He shouted.

"**WHO DARES TO INSULT ME?!"** The Fox growled.

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!!" The man shouted in anger.

The Fox calmed down and asked annoyingly **" Who are you to command me?"**

" Heh. I am Death itself… well his successor anyway." He said.

The Fox was shocked at his answer and regrets what he said. **" I'm sorry Death-sama, I did not know it was you."** Kyuubi said. **"What did I do to deserve your presence?"**

"Awwww… cut the formalities…" The man said. "The reason that I sealed you here is that you are to be the Guardian of that boy as he grows up… aside from his parents…" He told the fox seriously.

"**But Death-sama, what about my pack? They were killed from that bastard Orochimaru!"** He complained.

"Don't worry about him, I will make sure he will rot in the stomach of the Death God for eternity because of defying the law of death." He said with a reassuring smile.

"**Thank you Death-sama, My life is now in peace, I will never forget your kindness…" **He smiled.

"Whatever. I'll be going now. Don't forget our deal." He said then disappeared from the mindscape.

**Outside The mindscape…**

The Yondaime was shocked at what he saw. He began to question himself about the man he just saw.

The man was now standing at the back of the fox. "Let's go, Kyuu-chan, There is nothing left to see here." He said.

"**Hai."** The fox said as they went away.

"Wait!" The Yondaime shouted. "Who are you and how do you summon the Death God without sacrificing your own life?" He asked.

The man turned around "I am nobody… I dwell the past, the future, the present. I am nothing in time and space. My technique does not matter to you, only I can summon at ease." He said and turned away. "We shall meet again." And disappeared in a ball of light.

'_Just who is he?' _The Yondaime thought. "But Thank you…" He whispered as he held a boy in tears and went away.

**Meanwhile in an unknown location…**

"Yo." The man greeted his companion.

"What took you so long, Dobe?" The other man questioned.

"Sheesh, Sasuke-teme, I was just sealing a fox on a boy ok? But sadly, it's time to offer my apples to the Death God… So frustrating…" He said as he his famous cross shaped seals. " Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He shouted as a army of clones appeared and was carrying two cavans of apples each.

"Heh. Your going to do that? Your pitiful you know? Naruto-Dobe." He said as he smirked.

"Shut up teme." He said as he made a set of handseals. "Kage Bunshin Transport: Hell!" He shouted then all of the sudden, all the clones disappeared.

"Damn it… See you in two days teme… thud" Naruto fell down asleep because of Chakra exhaustion.

"Hn. Dobe" He smirked as he look into the sky.

**At the Hokage tower…**

"I see…" The Hokage said while puffing his smoke. " He may be a blessing or a curse… either way, I'm glad that they appeared." He smiled.

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?" He asked.

"If he weren't there, as you stated, You would have gone to the Death God's stomach." He stated. "And there might be no parents to take are for Naruto." He gave a sad smile.

" I know… Kushina died giving birth to him…" He frowned. "But I will do my best as a parent for her child." He said in enthusiasm.

"Ok, Now that is set aside. What do we classify this secret?" The Hokage asked.

"Hmm… SS Class secret." He said.

"What about the two man that you felt near the battlefield?"

"Hmm… SS Class deciding Missing-nin." He stated.

"Ok, It's settled." The Hokage said. "You may go and take care of your son for a while. Since I'm still usable in being the Hokage…" He chuckled.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama." He said as he disappeared.

The Hokage was standing by the window thinking. _'We might seeing a brighter future from now on… I'm glad that they're here." _He thought.

--

**A/N: I'm done with my first chapter! SO what do you think? R&R! I'm Thinking of some pairing after the next chapter… If you think there should be…**

**Voting Time!**

**Would you like a pairing for:**

**The adult Naruto and Sasuke?:**

**The Little Naruto and Sasuke?:**

**No Pairing?:**

**Tell the pairing you want if you voted for the adult or little Naruto and Sasuke…**

**Ok! See ya!**


End file.
